


Like Fine Wine

by Amethyst Shard (AmethystShard)



Category: A-Team
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystShard/pseuds/Amethyst%20Shard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to the prompt, "Face finds a gray hair."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Fine Wine

Face and Murdock were waiting in the van for Hannibal and BA. Face had a glum look about him and kept snatching glances of himself in the rear-view mirror (which wasn't entirely out of character, except for the frown on his face). "Something wrong, Faceman?"

Face sighed heavily. "My hairdresser found a gray hair."

Murdock leaned over his seat to peer closer at Face's hair. "I don't see any."

"Well, of course, I pulled it out immediately."

"Then what's the problem?"

Face turned wide frightened eyes towards Murdock. "Don't you understand? It's just the beginning. First it's a gray hair, then it's a wrinkle. Pretty soon it'll all be over."

Murdock reached over and pinched Face's arm.

"Ow!" Face rubbed his arm. "What was that for?"

"Face baby, a few wrinkles and gray hairs doesn't mean everything is over for you."

"Doesn't it? What good am I to the team if I can't run scams anymore?"

Murdock shook his head. "Facey. Face. Faceman. Look at Hannibal. He's had gray on his head for as long as we've known him and he can still make woman and girls swoon, right?"

"Well, yeah, I suppose."

"If anything, a little gray hair will make you even more attractive."

Face looked at Murdock skeptically. "More attractive?"

Murdock nodded. "You'll look more experienced. Distinguished."

Face looked like he wanted to believe Murdock, but was still hesitant. "Oh, I don't know... Distinguished? You really think so?"

"Trust me, Face," Murdock assured, "You're gonna age like a fine wine."

Face was looking at himself in the mirror again. Murdock decided that it may take more than talk to convince Face he was still attractive. He reached up and ran a hand through the other man's hair. Gently sliding his hand to the back of his neck, he pulled Face across the divide between their seats. Their lips met in a soft kiss. Murdock felt hot air brush against his lips as Face gasped in surprise. Murdock pushed harder, nudging his lips open until he could slip a hungry tongue inside. Face moaned and clutched at Murdock's shoulders, fingers digging into his leather jacket. When Murdock finally pulled back, Face followed, biting his bottom lip as he went.

Murdock sat back in his seat, straightening his jacket, looking way to cool for someone who'd just had their tongue down their best friend's throat. "Get it now?"

Face's stunned expression quickly turned into a grin. "Yeah, I do." He looked out the window. Seeing that Hannibal and BA were still nowhere in sight, Face leered at Murdock, then pounced.


End file.
